justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Was Made For Lovin’ You
"I Was Made For Lovin' You" by Kiss ''is featured on [[Just Dance 3|''Just Dance 3]]'' and on Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers Classic * P1 is the band's guitarist. He has a poofy afro. He wears an orange coat, an orange hat (which covers his hair) and a hot pink fabric scarf. * P2 is the band's vocalist. He wears a pink top and turquoise-and-red striped pants. * P3 is the band's drummer. She wears a necklace and a black dress with yellow lacing and cyan highlights. * P4 is the band's guitar player. He wears a cyan sleeveless top, a golden belt and long cyan pants. He also wears hot pink boots.He also resembles Freddie Mercury the lead singer of the band Queen Iwasmadequat coach 1 big.png|P1 Iwasmadequat coach 2 big.png|P2 Iwasmadequat coach 3 big.png|P3 Iwasmadequat coach 4 big.png|P4 Sweat The sweat dancer is female and is wearing shades and a green and blue athletic outfit. Background Classic A garage with many items and a poster saying "Air band." Sweat For the sweat version it looks like a gym. The dancer stands on a gym mat in front of exercise balls. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 '''Gold Moves '''for each player in the Classic routine. '''P2's GM1: '''P2 flings his arms in the air 3 times. '''P2's GM2, P1, P3 and P4's GM1:' They do an animal scratch. 'P3's GM2: '''P3 does some wild drumming. '''P1 and P4's GM2: '''They both just keep playing guitar. P1 does it after P4 and does it faster. airband gm1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (for P2) airband gm2.PNG|Gold Move 2 (for P2), Gold Move 1 (for P1, P3, P4) airband gm3.PNG|Gold Move 2 (for P3) airband gm4.PNG|Gold Move 2 (for P4) airband gm5.PNG|Gold Move 2 (for P1) Sweat There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in the Sweat routine. '''All: '''Clap high. Trivia *The choreography is very repetitive and mostly just instrument playing, especially if you play as P4. *The last pictogram is a storm cloud, meaning in that point the dancers will do crazy moves that don't give any points. ** The storm cloud doesn't appear in the JD Now version yet they still go wild. *This is the first Kiss song in the game series, and currently the only one. It's also one of the several rock songs in the series. *This is the only song in Just Dance 3 to have an original Sweat version. It's also the first Sweat version in the series. * In the Sweat version, the dancer made some errors with the choreography. * Sweat dancer appears in every Sweat Mashup in Just Dance 3. * Sweat version can be unlocked with U Play awards, however on PS3 and Wii you can get it by Mojo points. * The poster at the background is recycled from Sway (Quien Sera). Gallery IWMFLY.jpg|Sweat Routine Screenshot 2014-10-20-20-27-03-1.png IWMFLY (HD).jpg|I Was Made For Lovin' You IWMFLY HD DANCERS.png|The dancers Iwasmadequat coach 1 big.png|P1 Iwasmadequat coach 2 big.png|P2 Iwasmadequat coach 3 big.png|P3 Iwasmadequat coach 4 big.png|P4 Oie transparentsgd.png|P1's avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 55.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 Videos File:Kiss - I was made for lovin' you -official video clip (HD) File:Just Dance 3 I Was Made for Lovin' You - Kiss File:Just Dance 3 Sweat Version I Was Made For Lovin You File:Just Dance Now - I Was Made For Loving You - 4* Stars Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Rock Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:70's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Sweat Routine Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 3